


【普奥】港中灯塔

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Intercrural Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 奥被迫留在普家养伤
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【普奥】港中灯塔

起初，罗德里赫不同意基尔伯特让他留在这里养伤的要求，他的伤势没有严重到这个地步。

“如果你不同意，说不定我会让这件事变得有十足的必要。” 基尔伯特阴沉地告知他。

把罗德里赫留下的不是基尔伯特的威胁，而是基尔伯特的不高兴。

夜色降临，罗德里赫站在露台上眺望黑色的海面，白色的灯塔寂静明亮，一颗热乎乎的脑袋悄悄从身后靠在罗德里赫肩膀上。

“你为什么会受伤？” 基尔伯特贴在他的耳边， “是不是因为你很喜欢我？” 

现在，罗德里赫能感觉到基尔伯特的每一个动作，他的声音几乎算得上柔和，“我们在签字时已经答应过彼此这件事。”

“条约里没有写。”基尔伯特不吃这套，他不依不饶，俨然面临着一个他无法解决的问题。如果条约里写了他们必须为保护彼此受伤，基尔伯特现在就不会被这个问题纠缠。

他又一次重复这可怕的猜测，“你说，会不会是因为你很喜欢我，但你自己还没有意识到？”

“这重要吗？”

“没人像你这么恨我，这么长久地恨着我，所以这件事很重要。”基尔伯特说，“如果不是因为你喜欢我，那就给出一个让我信服的能解释你的行为的理由。不然你再也不能离开。”

基尔伯特这么说着，坚硬的手臂毫无间隙地搂紧罗德里赫，仿佛这就是他不让罗德里赫离开的方式，这就是最可怕的暴力。

“这是盟友应当做的。”罗德里赫想退开，但无处可退，他提起模糊的义务，对他们而言，责任和义务多多益善。

基尔伯特凝视着他：“如果这是你的解释，那你要保证这件事可被重复，否则就是在欺骗我。你必须这样对待你未来的每一个盟友，将他们看得比战争胜利本身更加重要，你会这么做吗？”

在刀刃般的目光彻底切入自己之前，罗德里赫点点头，像要永远记住一个他刚编造出来的单词那样违逆规律。

基尔伯特神情阴晴不定，然而他吞下愤怒没有发火，很快又露出愉快的目光，亲亲热热地蹭着罗德里赫的脸颊，“很好，那你未来就只会有一个盟友，直到最远的最后。”

在战争之外，所有心绪都没有暴露的契机，那他们的感情就等同于不存在。

罗德里赫本不会知道在基尔伯特的血和自己的血之间要如何衡量取舍。

“我最肆无忌惮地放任自己想杀死你的意愿，是我知道我不可能杀死你的时候。每当我做出这个尝试，我就更加恨你，又更加…离不开你。”

基尔伯特眼中的笑意加深了一点，“更加喜欢我？”

“你为什么执着于这个词？”

“你为什么排斥这个词？”基尔伯特在他白皙的脖颈上吮了一下，留下殷红的印记，“无论你对我是什么感情，现在我们就把它定义为喜欢。”

这古怪的定义将杜绝罗德里赫喜欢其他任何人的可能。

“如果恨带来的是痛苦，喜欢带来的也是痛苦，这两件事还有什么区别？”

罗德里赫倔强地想保住自己最后的一点阵地。在他面前的人是他包罗万象的感情，是一切感情的宣泄净化。他不让基尔伯特毁掉他的每一种感情。

“…都是痛苦吗？”基尔伯特缓缓抬起罗德里赫的脸，落下一个未获同意的吻，他眼里的火光燃到对方身上，粗糙的亲吻，使罗德里赫干裂的嘴唇渗出血来。从神经末梢爆发的感官体验游走在他们的身体里。

在他们之间，有些事情很容易发生，无需感到意外。

不怀好意的举动，罗德里赫的双腿暴露在他的手指下，基尔伯特不会透露，眼前这副景象比不着寸缕更像隐晦**的梦。

罗德里赫忽然转过脸来，像要从基尔伯特的眼睛中得到确认，然而身体比眼睛更早察觉到涌动，他抱住了基尔伯特，像被驱使着别无选择，只有这样的举动能抵抗不寒而栗。

“放心，我不进去。”基尔伯特低声说，罗德里赫伤势仍未痊愈，他的指关节在罗德里赫的身体上晦暗不明的地方刮蹭，碰过的地方仿佛有电流的噼啪声响，他必须更多地探知罗德里赫，又硬生生压制下这股冲动，清楚自己永远不可能摸清这件事。

罗德里赫必须在第二天行走时依然记起这个夜晚。

感受到对方的重量压在自己的臀部上，罗德里赫扭动了一下，闷哼着夹紧双腿，感官被无限放大，基尔伯特的存在挤在他臀缝间，钝钝的炙热的压迫，不同于平日带来疼痛的进攻，如果他此时低下头，就可以看到自己正在受到什么的折磨，他大 腿之间的空间正被什么占据着…

他更清楚地感觉到基尔伯特血管的跳动，奔涌的河流冲刷大腿内侧，摩擦带来的灼热和伤痕像一把钝刀子的痛，被压成更强烈感受的隐忍底色。

让他们暴露内心的时刻并不常见。

激烈的风暴中，基尔伯特按着罗德里赫的腰，牙齿咬在罗德里赫的耳朵上，直到某种轻盈的液体滴在他前端，“你湿了…”，基尔伯特的声音灌进罗德里赫耳中，“是不是因为你很喜欢我？”

在蛊惑人心的界线面前，基尔伯特已承诺不跨越，有所保留是对彼此的保护，防止他们互相把对方烧成灰烬。

然而某种重量已经超过了罗德里赫能承受的上限，剥夺一切语言游戏和概念陷阱，他喘息着，啃咬基尔伯特的嘴唇，“该死…喜欢…”

基尔伯特的瞳孔凝固了，好像找回了骨中之骨血中之血，“把它给我，完全！”

世上没有什么比他更值得罗德里赫喜欢，如果连他也不逼迫罗德里赫去使用这个词，罗德里赫会遗忘什么吗？


End file.
